Before she wakes
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: summary inside


**This came to me based on the wallpaper that I have for my phone. The picture is of Taylor, Kirsten and Rob together and if you see it, you can come up with so many slash ideas for it. **

**Title: Before she wakes**

**Rating: T may go up. **

**Summary: Edward and Bella Cullen are the happiest family there is. They have a beautiful daughter and couldn't be any happier. That is until the new Manny comes into the story. He's the perfect nanny for their daughter and everyone is happy. Until Edward begins to have an illicit affair with him. Will Bella ever find out? Or will the two continue to have this affair? Or will the secret that haunts Jacob past be the driving force in his new found happiness? **

**Paring: Bella/Edward. Jacob/Rosalie. Jacob/Edward. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own any characters in this. If I did, Twilight would not be the story it is now. Everything would be totally different. Nor do I own the title of the story; I was watching a lifetime movie called "Before he wakes" and I got the title. **

**Warnings: Slash, possible Bella bashing. **

**A/N: So as for my other stories they are somewhat on Hiatus. The main ones that I am focused on right now are Beauty in the breakdown and you and me. Maybe this as well. **

Xxx

_**It was a beautiful day in sunny Los Angeles. The locals were out sunbathing and roller skating and having a good time. One couple was doing the same. One, a female with long dark hair and a bright smile the other male and a girl, around the age of 4 smiling as well. From a distance they seemed happy. But if one were too look closer, they will see that the male was not the happiest. He was hiding some deep dark secret that his wife hadn't known about. **_

**Three months earlier. **

"Edward, we need a nanny." Isabella Cullen complained to her husband. Her husband was sitting in the living room watching the news while his wife was tending to their daughter in the kitchen. He turned the television down.

"What happened to Angela?" he asked. He heard his wife sigh and he smiled.

"She quit remember?" she said.

"Oh, Ok. "He said as he walked into the kitchen. "When do you want to start looking for another one?"

"As soon as possible. I start back work in a few days and so do you, so possibly today?"

"Ok, I'll make the call to the agency and see who they send us, how does that sound?"

"Great sweetheart." The two of them kissed and Renesseme smiled. Bella and Renesseme left the house for a girl's day out an hour after Edward called the agency. They told him that they could have a Manny come since he was the only one available. Edward knew of the Mannies and had never had one before so he was exicted to see a man handle his daughter. The lady who he spoke to on the phone said that he would be there around noon. It was three till. Edward was anxiously awaiting this new person. When the clock in their home chimed noon, there was a ring at the door. These agency people were sure always on time. Edward got up and answered the door. There he stood at 6'1. He had short brown hair. He was dressed casually in a dark suit. He had the brightest brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black. The new Manny." He spoke. And when he spoke, Edward felt this weird feeling in his chest. Something, he just didn't know what it was. But he knew he had never felt this way about anyone, not even Bella. He stepped aside and let Jacob into the house. The gentleman looked no younger than Edward and he looked happy about this job.

"Follow me if you will." Edward spoke. He led Jacob upstairs to a room where all the nannies lived while here. "You will be staying here."

Jacob stepped past Edward and he brushed Edward's arm. Edward felt a shudder as the man walked past.

"Thanks but I can't stay here." He said looking around the room.

Edward's heart sank. "Why?"

"I'm kind of staying with my fiancé and I can't leave her alone in that house."

"Why not?"

"She's expecting."

Edward's lips curved into an "O" shape. "Well she can stay with you. I don't think that my wife would mind and the room's big enough."

"Thanks so much."

Edward left out the room as Jacob pulled out his phone no doubt to call his said fiancé. Edward sat on the couch flipping through the channels when he heard Jacob's footsteps on the steps. He set the television on a golf game and turned his attention to the television instead of on Jacob who came down the stairs with a little pep in his step. He sat next to Edward who tried not to get happy when he felt the other man's leg brush against his.

"So, what did she say?" Edward asked. "I mean does she need help moving her things here?"

"No, she has everything settled."

"Whose going to watch your home?" Edward asked.

"Rosalie, my fiancé, her brother Emmett and his girlfriend Jessica is going to watch the place for us. They just returned from their trip in Europe so they needed a place to stay."

"Talk about perfect opportunity." Edward smiled.

"Yeah. So when do I start? I mean officially?"

"Well, my wife Bella and our daughter Renesseme will be back in about three hours."

"Ok so I guess I should go and get things cleaned up." He said before getting off the couch, but Edward grabbed his arm.

"There's nothing to be done. Everything's cleaned already. Just relax, watch some television."

Jacob grinned and sat back down. Edward turned to something more interesting like a football game, while the two were watching, Edward's gaze drifted to Jacob. The other man's eyes never left the TV and he seemed so into it that it would be rude to interrupt him but Edward wanted to know more about him.

"So Jacob." Edward began, "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one sir." He said in a polite voice. Edward was a little taken aback by the word sir. Jacob was only two years younger than him.

"You don't have to call me sir, you can just call me Edward and none of that Mr. Cullen stuff either ok?"

"Ok, sir…I mean Edward."

"Ok, so Jacob, where are you from?"

"I was born and raised in La Push Washington."

"I'm from Forks. Wow what a small world."

"Yeah, it is."

Edward was so tempted to reach out and touch the younger man but was distracted by the ringing of a phone. It wasn't his or the house phone and he realized that it was Jacob's. Jacob got up and took the call.

"Hello? " He answered.

_You can't hide from this Jacob. The same thing that happened between us will happen here and then what will you do? _

"What do you want?"

_I want you to just admit your feelings and get it out of your system before your darling fiancé gets hurt. _

There was click and the phone called ended. Jacob fell back against the wall. He placed his face in his hands.

"This can't be happening." He said to himself.

"What can't be happening?" Edward's voice came around the corner. He came face to face with a disheveled Jacob. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just Rosalie wanted to know if there would be room for her baby stuff. I told her maybe."

"Oh, uh yeah, there's a spare bedroom that I forgot to mention, she can put all that stuff there. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." He smiled. He walked back into the living room and sat down. Edward followed him. The older man kept a watch on Jacob. Something was definitely wrong with the other man.

* * *

**And scene. We are cutting the scene there. So there we are, a new story and I need to quit that because I have other stories that need to be finished. **


End file.
